P я ı м o s
by Mia Delicious
Summary: •:SasuSaku:• Amor prohibido. Que los deja queriendo más, siempre. Drabble.


**P я ı м o s**

**.**

* * *

><p>Drabble. Amor prohibido. Qué los deja queriendo más, siempre.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Sus labios rosados como una flor eran devorados con brutalidad y deseo, dejando un torrente de fuego tras cada segundo que los roces se producían. La respiración de los dos era errática, mientras que intentaban por todos los medios posibles estar más cerca, mucho más cerca… aunque la distancia que tenían era nula. Inexistente.

El pelinegro penetro la boca de la chica con la suya, dejando que escapara un ronco gemido, mientras que ella acariciaba los cabellos rebeldes y azabaches con fuerza, atrayéndolo todo lo posible hacia ella. Sus lenguas viajaban en un vaivén exquisito, al mismo tiempo en que las carisias incrementaban.

-Sasu…ke…mhm –gemía.

-Hmph.

Era difícil parar con la pasión que les arrastraba, pero sabían que debían hacerlo. Es que, si a una sola persona se le ocurría entrar al baño con rapidez, sacándolos afuera, grande seria su sorpresa al encontrarse a los dos primos… besándose. Sería algo desastroso.

Con toda la fuerza de autocontrol que le quedaba –casi inexistente- la separo de su cuerpo, solo unos centímetros, acorralando su rostro contra sus manos. Sus ojos se encontraron, negro y verde, los dos llenos de sentimientos y pasión.

-Sakura… debemos volver –suspiró contra los rosados labios de ella, logrando que se estremeciera en sus brazos.

¡_Rayos, cómo le gustaba aquella reacción_!

-Mm… -murmuró, azorada-. Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Ninguno de los dos se movió.

-Etto… Sasuke-kun, sería mucho más sencillo si me soltaras.

No apartó los brazos que ahora estaban ajustados perfectamente en la cintura femenina.

-Y tú si dejaras mi cabello.

La pelirosa tampoco soltó su agarre.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de ambos al mirarse.

-De acuerdo, vamos –suspiró la pelirosa-. En cualquier momento Ino se dará cuenta de tu ausencia y… no quiero que sospeche.

-Deja de pensar en esa chica -gruñó-. Si no fuera porque sé que eres mía, pensaría que estas muy celosa de Yamanaka.

-Claro que no. -Dijo-. ¿Por qué estaría celosa? Después de todo es tú novia.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

-Estás celosa.

-No…

-Te conozco.

Ella bajó la mirada, sonrojada como una muñequita. Sasuke sonrió levemente, inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a dejar besos mariposa en el fino cuello de la chica, que soltaba suspiros que lo estremecían.

-Eres… toda una celosa…

-Mhm…

Sakura no lograba coordinar bien sus pensamientos, estaba demasiado hundida en las sensaciones que le provocaba Sasuke._ Delicioso_… sus besos eran tan deliciosos. Pensó en la novia del pelinegro, una rubia extravagante con un cuerpo muy desarrollado, sus manos se agarraron con más fuerza en los cabellos sedosos de Sasuke. _Es mío, mío, mío_.

Sakura soltó un gemido y atrajo el rostro de Sasuke al suyo, con suavidad repaso los rasgos tan perfectos de su primo… sus ojos negros la miraban con un brillo exquisito, sus labios estaban rojos por la reciente acción. Sonrió suave y lo miro a los ojos.

-Eres mío, Sasuke –susurró, delineado los labios finos del pelinegro-. Todo mío, nadie más te puede tocar… -suspiró-, solo yo.

Y lo besó. Con fuerza, pasión y amor. Porque no se lo entregaría a nadie, ni siquiera a aquella hermosa rubia que solo era un señuelo para que no se enteraran de lo suyo. Cuando se separaron en busca de aire, Sasuke la apretó más contra su cuerpo.

-Tonta.

Sonriendo salieron del baño, caminando los dos uno más adelante y el otro detrás. El lugar estaba inundado las luces y música fuerte, las chicas observaban a Sasuke con deseo, aunque este pasaba de ellas como si no existieran.

Eran primos, y tenían su relación en secreto… pero no les importaba. Se amaban y deseaban estar juntos por siempre… por sobre todos los prejuicios. Mientras Sasuke se sentaba con una cerveza en su mano y con Ino a su lado, observó como Sakura bailaba con sus amigas.

Cuando ella lo miró, sus ojos le dijeron claramente: "te amo" y él le respondió con una sonrisa que solo le daba a ella.

"Te amo" decían los labios de Sasuke, encorvados hacia arriba.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Fiη**

* * *

><p><span>N.a<span>: espero que les haya gustado. Cortita, pero personalmente me gusta. ¿Reviews?


End file.
